An Alternate Route: No Phantom Planet
by dpphan333
Summary: What if Phantom Planet didn't happen after Dstabilized...or at all? Also, what if I changed a few things so it's slightly AU, but still slightly canon? Well...read and find out! Rated for freedom.
1. Starcrossed: Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Pretty much._

This story is going to be a chapter-long one. If I actually update it, of course. :P Heh...

——————————————————————————————

Danny Phantom was locked in battle with his greatest enemy yet on a snowy, December day...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

...Ok, not really. Danny groaned. He was still in human form, not that it really mattered. This was the twenty-seventh time the Box Ghost attacked him that week...and it was _Tuesday_! The Box Ghost was the most annoying ghost he had ever fought. More annoying then, say, Klemper or those green octopus ghosts that always want to come and get revenge...

"Prepare to be defeated by the mailbox...of _doom_!"

Danny sighed, "Dude, you've already used that one before." He pulled out the Fenton Thermos, aimed, and activated it, sucking the Box Ghost inside the huge explosion of swirling ecto-energy.

"I WILL RETURN!" The Box Ghost cried before he was fully trapped by the thermos.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Danny muttered in annoyance, putting the thermos away to who-knows-where. Danny looked at his watch, "Well, that leaves me five minutes to get home before curfew. I guess that means..." Danny ran into a nearby alleyway. As he ran through the alleyway, he shouted. "I'm _going ghost_!" There was a flash in the alley and Danny Phantom flew out at full speed, his legs fusing into a ghostly tail as he flew through the air. Danny's icy blue eyes were now an emerald green. His raven black hair was now a snowy white. His white t-shirt, red coat, and blue jeans were swapped with a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boot, and belt .

The half-ghost teenager reached his house in two minutes. He said to himself, "Wow, my flying speed has devinantly increased." Danny landed in the alley beside FentonWorks to change back to Danny Fenton before entering the house.

The rest of the Fenton family stared at him in shock as he entered the house. Jack Fenton, his father. Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother. Finally, Jazz Fenton, his sister. All three of them asked, "You got home _on time_!?"

"...Uh, yeah. So?" Danny asked, confused.

"You're never home on time, since the past two years!!" Maddie replied.

"Right. Well, I'm tired, so uh...good night!" Danny went to head upstairs.

Maddie stopped him, "Danny, wait. We need to tell you and Jazz something!" She sounded excited.

Danny and Jazz glanced at each other. Jazz, other then Danny's two best (and only) friends, was the only one who knew about Danny's ghost powers. She covered for him most of the time when he had to 'go ghost'.

Danny sat on the couch beside Jazz boredly. He asked, "What new invention is it this time? The Fenton Saber-Sword or something?"

"Hey, how did you know we made one of those today?" Jack held up a black and green sword.

Danny blinked.

Maddie sighed and grabbed the sword from Jack, putting it on the coffee table. She said, "This isn't about a ghost-hunting weapon. This is about...Christmas vacation, of course! We're going on a camping trip!"

"Yay." Danny cheered very, _very_ sarcastically, "What haunted forest is it?"

"Now that you ask, it's one that's said to be haunted by ghosts!" Jack boomed happily. Maddie gave him a look. Jack's smile vanished and he asked, "What?"

"We're sure it's not _actually_ haunted, but we can handle it if it is." Maddie said, off-handily.

"Fine, then. I'll go get packed, I guess." Danny sighed and stood up boredly.

Maddie stopped him, "That's not all, Danny. An old family friend of ours is coming."

Danny thought, _Don't say Vlad don't say Vlad don't say Vlad..._

"It's not Vlad." Maddie assured, seeing the look on Danny's face.

"Well, there can't be something worse then Vlad, right?" Danny asked himself more then his mom.

"Her name is Moon Light...I think she has a daughter your age." Maddie gave Danny a knowing look.

Danny blinked and got a bored look on his face, "Your point is?"

"Nothing." Maddie replied innocently.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued upstairs to his room to pack. Something told him this trip wasn't going to be that great.

———————————————

_**He's a phantom**_

_**Danny-Phantom-Phantom...**_

**Yo' Danny Fenton,**

**was just fourteen,**

**When his parents built,**

**A very strange machine**

**It was designed,**

**to view,**

**a world unseen**

**(Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom-**_**Phantom-Phantom**_

**When it didn't quite work,**

**His folks,**

**they just quit,**

**But then Danny took a look,**

**inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash,**

**Every thing changed,**

**His molecules,**

**got all rearranged!**

_**(Phantom! Phantom!)**_

**When he woke up,**

**He,**

**realized,**

**He had snow white hair,**

**And glowing green eyes,**

**He could walk through walls,**

**disappear,**

**and fly,**

**He was much more unique,**

**Then the other guy!**

**But then Danny knew,**

**what he had to do,**

**He had to stop the ghosts who were coming through!**

**He's here to fight,**

**For me,**

**and you!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**He's Danny Phantom!!**

—————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Starcrossed**_

(Good UNLUCK)

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**Prologue**

———————————————

"Light? Who the heck has the last name '_light_'?" Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend, asked in confusion. He wore a yellow t-shirt, green baggy jeans, and brown shoes. A red beret was on his head and a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

Sam Manson, Danny's other best friend and (known only to a few) ex-girlfriend, shrugged. They had attempted dating a while ago, but it didn't work out. ("They haven't had a blushy moment since." —Tucker) She wore a black shirt that showed her mid-riff, a black skirt, and black combat boots.

The three friends were in Danny's room—how do the kids say it these days? —'hanging out'.

Sam smiled, "I don't know, but it's a pretty unique last name."

"However generic it sounds." Tucker argued.

Danny ignored them and continued, "I wish I knew who it was. I don't want to end up with someone I'll hate."

Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA. He read, "Ok, Dash, no. Kwan, no. Paulina, no. Ashley, no. Since the chances of the person being on the A-list, with your luck, is high, that only leaves one person..." Danny and Sam blinked at him. Tucker finished with a grin, "Satellite—I mean, Star."

"Star? Paulina's best friend? _Great_. The chances of her being nice to me are slim to none!" Danny sighed.

"Well it couldn't be that bad, could it? Kwan isn't so bad without Dash around , so why can't the same thing apply for Star and Paulina?" Sam pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? She was mean to me when we were 'dating' ?"Tucker retorted.

Danny pointed out, "Well, maybe she was just mad about 'Paulina' dating me ?"

Sam suddenly changed the subject (slightly), "Wait, _Star_..._Light_? Star Light? _Starlight_? _Jeez_, who comes _up_ with this stuff?"

Tucker shrugged, "Somebody who has a sense of humor ?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Who cares. All I know is, ghosts don't attack during Christmas, which means no going ghost!" Danny proudly crossed his arms. Suddenly, a whisp of blue ectoplasmic mist leaked out of his mouth; his ghost sense!

"Actually, whelp, we only _don't_ fight during Christmas day itself."

The trio spun around to see Skulker, the greatest hunter from the Ghost Zone, in his battle suit. Danny struck a battle pose and said, "Great. I guess that means I'm _going ghost_!" There was a flash of light. Two light blue rings of ectoplasmic energy formed at his waist. One moved up his body, the other moved down. The one that moved down split into two rings, one for each leg. The one that went up split into three rings, one for each arm and one to go up his neck and head. As they passed over his body, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom .

Danny Phantom asked—his voice being the same as it was in human form, but with a ghostly echo, "So, am I invited to the Christmas party?" He dodged a laser shot from Skulker's wrist-cannon.

"Everyone is, including half-ghosts like you. Well, except Plasmius, but he never comes anyway." Skulker shrugged. A cannon appeared from his shoulder and fired. Phantom created a wall of ectoplasmic energy to deflect it back into Skulker, sending the 'greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone' flying through the wall, luckily going intangible.

Danny fused his legs into a spectral tail as he dashed forward, phasing through the wall. Once outside, (his legs splitting into legs again once he stopped moving) Danny quickly went intangible so a punch from Skulker went through him. Danny clenched his fist and green energy formed around his fist. He punched forward, unclenching his fist. A green ray of energy sent Skulker flying. The ray was exceptionally large, especially since it was a ray coming out of one hand. Skulker recovered in time to be frozen by a glowing-blue eyed Danny's ice beams from his hands.

Danny joked, "Wow, the weatherman really _is_ always wrong. There wasn't a chance at all of freezing temperatures." He dashed forward with a ghost tail. He went intangible and phased through Skulker, bringing his true form with him: a small green blob of ectoplasm with arms, legs, and red eyes.

Skulker squeaked, "I will get your pelt next time, ghost child!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you _always_ say." Danny rolled his eyes. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his belt and activated it, sucking Skulker inside. Danny looked over his shoulder to see Skulker's frozen battle suit fade away as ghostly objects usually did when their owner was sucked into the thermos.

Danny sighed in relief and flew tiredly through the wall of his room to hover over to his friends, keeping his legs fused into a tail as he hovered. The tail was 'wagging' slightly in the air.

Tucker spoke, "Wow, that didn't take long."

"Are you kidding? These ice powers make some fights too easy!" Danny created an ice crystal in his hand. The ice he made with his powers could either be normal ice or a ghostly ice that would never melt unless in the Ghost Zone. In the Ghost Zone, it was the opposite; normal ice didn't melt in the Zone, but ghostly ice did. Danny threw the ice crystal boredly onto the floor. He landed on the ground, legs reforming. In a flash, two light blue ecto-rings formed at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down rather quickly to transform him back into his human form.

"Now you've jinxed it with the ice powers making fights easy, you know." Sam pointed out, "What if something happens on the trip?"

Danny shrugged, "Oh, come on. What can possibly happen on a week-long camping trip?...To a haunted forest?...With...Star's family as well as mine...ok, maybe something _could_ happen. I'll be fine. I can handle it, right?"

"Yeah. And if you need someone sane to talk to, just call us!" Tucker grinned.

"Yeah, Danny. Just take it easy a bit, ok? It is a vacation, right?" Sam smiled.

Danny nodded and frowned, "But...why do I feel like something bad is going to happen...?"

——————————————————————————————

Whew, it's _over_...

_**WAIT**_, a chapter-long 'episode-format' DP story? Sure, it's been done by a few, but I usually write 'DP episode format' stories as one-shots. Then again, this story _might_ be a _**little**_ more mature then what they would show on a real DP episode...but not by much.

**In my continuity, no 'dp' logo. Because I can do that. And I don't like it, for some reason. Yeah, I got used to it, but...whatever.**

**References to Lucky in Love.**

**Thanks for the compliment, Tucker! **

**Since this story is set after D-stabilized (but is not canon to Phantom Planet, which is obvious because of certain events in this story...), this is probably one of the few dramatic transformations from Fenton to Phantom since the start of Season 3. Oh, well. I guess since we all know what's going to happen as the rings pass over his body by now, it doesn't have to be dramatic. shrugs**


	2. SC: Chapter 1

_Reminder: I still don't own Danny Phantom. sobs uncontrollably_

And now...the chapter begins! Yay :D

——————————————————————————————

**Chapter 1**

——————————————————————————————

All four members of the Fenton family stood outside FentonWorks. Danny had a bored look on his face. Jazz and Maddie were neutral. Jack, unlike the rest of the family, was really, _really_ excited to get going.

Danny joked grimly, "Can't we leave without them?"

"Danny," Maddie scolded, "the Lights are a very nice family. We haven't spoken with them for years, and we want to have a good 'first' impression!"

"Well, they have a sense of humor, at least. They named their daughter 'Star'. Star Light. Starlight. Hilarious." Danny rolled his eyes slightly.

Maddie sighed and said in a warning voice as she wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulder, "_Danny_..." she suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. "Star...light..._oh_, I get it now!"

Danny blinked. He opened his mouth to respond, when a blue ectoplasmic mist twirled out of his mouth. He glanced around nervously to see if he could find a way to go ghost, but Jack suddenly said, "There they are!" Danny followed his father's gaze, deciding to not worry about the ghost...yet.

The half-ghostonly saw two people. One of which was, of course, Star. She had blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes Danny himself had. She wore a dark blue coat and dark blue jeans. A pair of black shoes were on her feet. There was a blue 'star' clip in her hair. Danny was surprised to see she didn't look annoyed or pissed about the situation. She looked a little bored, but was overall fairly neutral. The other was what seemed to be her mom, who looked (to Danny's slight amusement) like an older version of Star, though she wore a black sweater with red horizontal stripes on it, red sweat-pants, and dark blue shoes. Danny guessed this was 'Moon' Light.

Maddie unwrapped her arm from around Danny's shoulder and smiled at Star's mother, "Moon, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Mads." Moon smiled, hugging the blue/black jumpsuited woman.

As if tauntingly and/or daringly, Danny's ghost sense went off again. Luckily, it didn't make him shiver anymore since he was used to the cold by now.

Maddie asked, curiously, "Where's Comet?"

Danny couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring his ghost sense, he slapped his forehead, "_Comet_? Ok, _seriously_, can someone tell me _who_ names these people!?"

Jazz nudged her little brother, "Danny, _behave_."

Danny sighed, "Sorry, but waking up this early and the morning and not being a bit grumpy isn't physically possible...for me, anyway." He glanced around resignedly at all the fully-awake people around him.

The parents didn't notice this exchange. Moon got a slightly depressed look on her face, "Comet, he...um...it doesn't matter." She cheered up, "So...you two still ghost-hunting?"

"Of course we are!" Jack boomed happily, "Is there anything else to do?"

"Yes." Danny replied, though Jack didn't hear him.

The adults began catching up with old times. Star got bored of their conversation and turned her attention to Danny and Jazz. Cue Danny's ghost sense to go off again. Jazz noticed this and said, "Danny, you okay?"

"I have to go. I'm going gho—!" Danny started to cry out his battle cry, when Star approached them.

"What's with you? Shouting for no reason, I mean." Star pointed out, confused.

"...I'm goin' inside. Be right back!" Danny guaranteed. He ran into FentonWorks quickly.

Inside, he shouted, "Going ghost!" He jumped into the air, bringing his knees closer to his chest in mid-air. He stayed airborne as two light blue rings formed at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down, morphing him into Phantom.

Outside, Star blinked. She said, "Maybe I should have been a bit more casual?"

Jazz spoke as we see Danny Phantom and a ghost wolf fighting inside the half-ghost teen's room, "It wasn't what you said, trust me."

Danny ducked under a swing of the ghost wolf's claws. The half-ghost's eyes suddenly went fully green and unleashed green ecto-blasts from his eyes , sending the ghost wolf flying. Danny blinked in surprise, his eyes fading into normal green eyes. Jazz's voice continued, "He acts a bit strangely sometimes. He keeps things from people that he only tells his friends...only some of them I know about!" Danny unleashed an ecto-blast from his left fist to hit the ghost wolf, but it dodged and slashed at him again. Jazz narrated, "You get used to it, though. He'll only tell you his secrets if you're both trustworthy...and his friend." Danny flew over it, grabbed it's tail, lifted, began twirling in the air, and threw the wolf flying into a wall. Danny pulled out the thermos, but the wolf suddenly ran way; phasing through the wall.

Good timing, as Maddie's voice called out, "Danny, we're ready to leave!"

Danny phased down through the floor and landed in the living room. In a flash and the usual movement of two light blue ecto-rings, Phantom became Fenton before he opened the door and quickly ran out. He was feeling awake now after that fight. His now-awake attitude surprised everyone except Jazz, who gave her half-ghost brother a reassuring smile. Danny grinned back at her.

The grin faded when he saw Star's slightly suspicious look. Star rolled her eyes and boredly looked away from him.

_Weird, she was pretty friendly before I had to leave and go ghost...what's wrong with her now? _Danny thought, confused. _Oh, well. I hope this camping trip isn't so bad. _He suddenly had a thought, "Um...who's driving to the camp site, anyway?" _Please don't be my dad please don't be my dad please don't be my dad..._

Jack shouted eagerly, "Me, of course! We'll be there in no time!"

"The way he drives, he means that almost literally." Danny informed Star. The blonde cheerleader looked surprised that he spoke to her, but gave him a quizzing look when she recovered. Danny just shrugged and followed the adults towards the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle—I mean, the Fenton RV. The teenagers sat in the very back of the RV, very quickly putting on their seatbelts when they saw Jack all ready to begin driving.

"Ready, everyone!" Jack boomed.

"No." Danny answered for all three teenagers...and probably Maddie and Moon, too. Both of the girls sitting beside him snickered.

Jack cheered, "Then let's _go_!" He started driving. Which was more bad news then good news, but with him driving, at least they'd get to their destination quickly, right?

Right.

———————————————

Bad ending to the chapter, I know. :P Danny was really grumpy, wasn't he? I don't blame him; I'm not a morning person, either. Especially five in the morning...

**I resisted the urge to use the term 'halfa', since it's not a 'canon' term; it was only used once in the series, by one character. I won't use the term anymore unless it's an AU story where it's a common term or...something. Meh. **

**Jack never seems to hear anything anyone says that doesn't have to do with ghosts, does he?**

**First new ghost power for Danny in this story; eye beams. Vlad did this in ****Maternal Instincts**** a few times (in human form, too). Danny had to learn it eventually, right:D**

_**Important: In my continuity, a ghost is usually semi-intangible so it passes through anything that isn't another ghost or from the Ghost Zone. However, a ghost can chose to be tangible so it can touch real-world items. **_


	3. SC: Chapter 2

_Reminder:...Do I look like the kind of guy who would own something as uber-cool as Danny Phantom? Wait, you can't see me...or can you? O.o –random–_

Oh, and you should read the "jot notes" at the end of these chapters. There's some important information in them, mostly for things that you might not understand or...whatever. :P

——————————————————————————————

**Chapter 2**

——————————————————————————————

The 'road trip' was mainly uneventful. Danny was extremely, _extremely _bored, especially with Star and Jazz talking about girl stuff...with Danny sitting in between them, unfortunately. He was surprised they got along, actually.

_So..._bored_! Why can't something exciting happen? _Danny screamed in his mind angrily. Suddenly his ghost sense swirled out of his mouth almost teasingly. _Oh, great. I should have just stayed mentally-quiet. _"I've got to...um...go to the bathroom." And so the half-ghost teen did.

Star and Jazz glanced at each other in confusion.

Inside the bathroom stall at the back of the RV, Danny struck a battle pose. Well, at least, as much of a pose as he could in the small stall. Not bothering to even say his catch-phrase, two light blue rings formed at his waist, staying small enough to fit in the stall as they transformed him into Danny Phantom. The instant the rings passed over his head, his neutral expression was swapped for a determined one. Danny hovered a few feet over the ground, staying in that spot as the Fenton RV's wall phased through him. The RV continued forward, so Danny's semi-intangible form automatically passed through it as it moved but he didn't.

Danny said, "Well, let's make this quick." He flew straight up and looked around. His ghost sense went off again and he spun around in time to be tackled by the same ghost wolf that he had fought earlier back in FentonWorks. Danny yelled in surprise and backflip-threw the wolf flying into the cliffs on the left side of the road. The ghost wolf recovered as Danny hovered in front of it. Danny asked, "You again? Great." He charged an ecto-blast. "Let's get his over with, ok?"

———————————————

Two hours later, the Fentons and Lights were setting up camp. Jazz glanced around nervously. Danny still hadn't returned, which was unusual. Jazz whispered, "I hope you're ok, little brother..."

Overhead, unknown to everyone below, Danny Phantom was _still_ battling the ghost wolf. Danny complained, "Why is this so difficult!" His ice powers didn't work, the wolf simply broke free instantly. Even though ecto-blasts and punches/kicks hurt the wolf, but the wolf was way too fast to hit. Heck, the half-ghost even tried a ghostly wail, but it didn't work! Luckily, he had more control over the wail and didn't revert to human afterward unless he used it for too long.

The ghost wolf tackled at him with a slash. Danny dodged it and unleashed a spin kick to knock the wolf into a tree. It suddenly flew back up...and bit Danny on the arm.

The half-ghost screamed in pain and tried to shake the wolf off him. Eventually, Danny used a huge ecto-blast with his other arm's hand that managed to knock the wolf back a bit. The wolf then suddenly took off, disappearing into thin-air in the distance.

Danny held the bite mark on his arm in pain. His face went an unusual shade of green and he suddenly fell through the sky. His semi-intangible form phased him into the RV. Luckily he went human before he phased into the ground. The bite wound on his arm was now only slightly-visible on his arm in human form, like a healed scar. Danny closed his eyes and lost consciousness...

———————————————

Danny's eyes flung open and he sat up instantly. He felt himself be pushed back onto his back. A soothing voice spoke, "Rest, ghost boy."

Danny whimpered, eyes shutting, "Who...are you?"

The voice—_female, _Danny realized—chuckled, "I am not an enemy, Great One."

Danny's eyes opened and his vision focused slightly. He saw was looked a bit like a...humanoid wolf of some kind. It reminded him of the 'Empress She-Wolf' super-villain , just less...super-villain-y. He asked dryly, "'Great one'? You wouldn't happen to know Frostbite, would you?"

"Yes, but only because his realm is nearby my own. I am Wolfbite . No relation to that overgrown yeti, fortunately." Wolfbite crossed her arms.

"...Wait, where am I? Won't someone notice I'm gone?" Danny asked. He glanced around, "Wait...is this...Clockwork's lair?"

"Correct. I have relations with Clockwork as well. He's ok when he isn't talking in riddles, really. You will find yourself just regaining consciousness when we send you back." Wolfbite smiled.

Danny sighed, "Can you tell me why I'm here?"

_Hm, he wants to get to the point. I don't blame him. _"Do you remember being bitten by a ghost wolf?" Wolfbite asked.

"Yeah...wouldn't happen to be a relation, would you?" Danny asked, dryly.

"Yes, actually. I take full responsibility of his actions." Wolfbite sighed, "Especially if he was the one that attacked first. If he had known you were the Great One, he wouldn't have even defended himself like he did."

"Well," Danny sheepishly smiled, "I sorta attacked first, but good ghosts don't usually come out of the Ghost Zone...and show themselves, at least...I'm sorry."

Wolfbite smiled, "That's alright, Phantom. Nobody blames you for that. However, this isn't about apologies. Not entirely, at least."

"What is this about, then?" Danny asked, confused.

Wolfbite sighed, "Well...you see, when you were bit..." She trailed off.

Danny interupted, "I'm half-wolf now or something? Or would it be twenty-two percent wolf, twenty two percent human, twenty two percent ghost? Great, three identities?" He crossed his arms.

"No, no, no. You aren't a wolverine." Wolfbite laughed, "Our bites do not have that affect. Usually our bites don't have any affect on ghosts, but you are only half-ghost, which means...well, this hasn't happened before. However, according to our research on your DNA, some ghost-wolf DNA inside you. However, half of your ghost blood is wolf blood, which means you are half-human, quarter ghost, and quarter ghost _wolf_. No third identity, of course."

Danny sighed in relief, "Good. But what is going to happen to me?" He sounded slightly worried.

"Well...we guess your powers may evolve slightly. You may get new ones as well. The ones you already had will be increased as well. If anything bad happens, we will find out. You're now twenty-five percent related to me, after all." The she-ghost wolf winked.

Danny was going to reply when suddenly, everything went black..._again_.

———————————————

"Danny? Danny? Are you ok?" A voice asked.

Danny stirred and moaned slightly, "...J...Jazz?"

"He's ok!" Jazz cheered.

Danny sat up instantly and glared slightly at his sister, "Keep it down...I have a headache...please?"

"Oh...sorry." Jazz muttered sheepishly.

Maddie hugged Danny, "You had us worried!" She pulled away and smiled at her son, "We found you unconscious in the Fenton RV. Are you ok?"

Danny glanced at his arm. The bite mark was...gone? Healed? Wow, even with his ghost powers, cuts didn't heal that quickly! He could tell that Wolfbite thing wasn't just a dream. It had been too real. _My powers must be increasing, that's why I healed quickly. Makes sense, I guess. _"I'm fine, really. I...I just tripped and fainted. I'll be fine." He tried to stand up, but Jazz stopped him.

"You should rest, Danny. Besides, it's late anyway. Goodnight, little brother." Jazz kissed Danny on the forehead and left the tent. Maddie did the same as Jazz and followed.

Danny protested, "But I'm not tired." And...fell asleep.

———————————————

It was a peaceful night. Everyone was asleep. Well, except for Star, who couldn't fall asleep and was now sitting at the edge of the lake near the campsite. Jazz couldn't sleep either, but she was reading a psychiatrist book of some kind. Star stared at the lake quietly, her legs bent up close to her chest, a bored look on her face. _I wish something exciting would happen._

At the exact same time, Danny was thinking the same thing as he lied boredly in his sleeping bag in his tent. He hadn't learned his lesson about wishing for excitement, as his ghost sense went off. Danny sighed and said, boredly, "I'm going ghost." Two light blue rings formed at his waist, sticking out of the sleeping bag. The ecto-rings did nothing to the sleeping bag as one ring went up and the other went down. However, they did transform Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. The half-ghost teen flew through the tent side, glancing back at his sleeping dad in slight amusement.

Danny was shocked to see that he was able to see clearly. Frowning, he landed on the grassy ground and reverted human to find he could still see fairly well, much easier then he should as a human. But night vision wasn't a ghost power. Was it? Wait...Danny went ghost again and looked at the bite mark on his arm. In ghost form, he could still see a left-over bite mark. Was this a new power from the bite? Weird...

Danny sighed and suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny cautiously flew forward, but not because there was a ghost nearby. He was cautious because everything seemed...different. He could see every tree clearly, even more clear then he would see in the daytime! Danny shook his head. _This is pretty cool, actually. _Then again, what was the point of seeing every obstacle if his body would phase through it? Oh, well.

Danny's ghost sense went off again and he found he could feel the presence of the ghost. It was over the lake nearby. _How'd I know that? Duh, new powers. I wonder what else I can do? _Danny wondered as he phased his head through a tree, invisible so he could scan the area safely. With his new night-vision/enhanced senses, he noticed Star sitting at the edge of the lake nearby. The next thing he noticed was the Fright Knight on his flying horse thing nearby.

...The Fright Knight!?

Danny phased fully through the tree and dashed forward, not bothering to stay invisible. His legs split into his legs as he readied a punch. The Fright Knight was too shocked to do anything and both he and his horse were sent flying back. By one punch. _Whoa! I'm getting stronger? _

The Fright Knight recognized me, "_You_!" 

"Yup, me. So, Mr. October , what are you doing here? The medieval college class reunion is thataway." Danny pointed.

"Silence, whelp! I am not here to fight you! I am here for something else much more important then revenge!" The Fright Knight pulled out his sword, the Soul Shredder . Danny dodged the sword as it was swung at him.

Danny sounded indignant and slightly hurt, "Something more important then hurting me? What, is there another ghost boy I don't know about?" He shot an ecto-blast. He was shocked to see the ecto-blast was a more poison-yellow then emerald green. Nevertheless, it sent the Fright Knight flying off his horse and into the water. The horse glared at Danny and flew towards the half-ghost. Danny went intangible so the horse phased through him. Danny spun around and unleashed a rather large blast with his fists punched together forward. The horse was sent flying into the trees.

The Fright Knight flew out of the water and attempted to attack Danny. However, the half-ghost could _feel_ the ghost-knight about to attack and was able to dodge and unleash a powerful spin kick to send the Fright Knight spinning into a tree. Danny spoke, "Dude, this is getting really boring, so...what exactly are you after, anyway?"

"Fool! You will not stand in my way of getting the Soul Pendant!" The Fright Knight roared.

"Wow. 'Soul Pendant'. How creative. Let me guess, it's a pendant that will increase the power of your sword, right?"

"You see, the Soul Pendant's true power can only be used by me. I can use it to increase the Soul Shredder's powers so the whole world can become filled with horrors unimaginable! MUHAHAHAHAHA—wait, you already knew what it does?" The Fright Knight was shocked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Evil plans these days are getting old and easy to figure out, trust me." He charged a poison-yellow ecto-blast in his left palm and continued, "So, where exactly is this pendant, anyway?" Danny threw the blast. Even though it was a rather small blast, it still sent the Fright Knight flying back a few feet. The knight recovered however and pulled out the Soul Shredder again.

The Fright Knight said, "I can sense it's presence on that little girl down there." The knight pointed his sword at Star, who—shockingly—hadn't noticed the fight yet, as she was looking at what Danny guessed was the Soul Pendant, which was on a necklace around her neck. It was green and silver, in the shape of a sword. The Soul Shredder began to glow as the Fright Knight spoke, "I have no use for her, so she shall be disposed of!"

"Sorry, but that is _not_ going to happen, Sr. Halloween!" Danny unleashed a double-palmed ecto-blast (which was still poison-yellow, as it shall be from now on, so...I'll stop mentioning it each time). The blast knocked the Soul Shredder out of the ghost-knights hands. The Soul Shredder was now stuck in a tree. Danny flew in front of the Fright Knight, "Now get out of here. I'm on VACATIO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Danny's shout erupted into a Ghostly Wail that sent the Fright Knight flying back through the air, and into the ground. The Fright Knight was shocked at the power.

The half-ghost, exhausted, stopped the wail. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, but the Fright Knight disappeared. The Soul Shredder and the Fright Knight's horse vanished as well.

Danny landed on the ground in exhaustion. Luckily, he didn't revert human, since he had gotten used to the wail. Danny froze as he heard and _felt_ the presence of another person there, but it wasn't a ghost. The half-ghost spun around to see Star staring at him in shock.

"Danny Phantom?" Star asked, curiously.

"Uh, y-yeah." Danny nervously backed away.

Star noticed his nervous response and laughed. Danny felt himself shudder, though it was a pleasurable shudder. His new senses made Star's giggle echo a bit. The half-ghost could hear every single note in her voice. The blonde cheerleader spoke, sounding amused, "If you think I'm going to ask you on a date or hug you to death...err...another death, like _Paulina_"—Danny noted that Star said Paulina's name with a hint of anger, rage, and just plain venom—"would, just relax."

Danny nodded slowly and said, "Um...right. Thanks, Sta—I mean...girl who...I don't know..." The half-ghost smiled nervously. Star gave him a suspicious look, but Danny spoke before she could, "So, err, why are you up so late? Have trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Same thing. Had too much on my mind."

Star looked confused, "Ghosts need to sleep?"

Danny shrugged and, using his knowledge of ghosts, replied, "Only when we're in the real world. In the Ghost Zone, we don't need rest. If we want to recharge energy, we have to sleep here, too. In the zone, our energy trains on it's own as long as we aren't using it up." He paused and smiled, "Uh, I'm Danny...err, Phantom. Just call me Phantom. Uh, and you are?"

"Star Light." Star smiled back.

"...Star...light...ok, then. Whoever came up with that has a sense of humor. Anyway, I've got to go. So, uh...see you around, I guess." He waved and turned to fly off. He paused and turned towards her again, "You should watch out for that knight ghost I was just fighting. I didn't capture him, and he's after that pendant around your neck. Just...though I should warn you. Bye!" Danny quickly flew off and went invisible. He phased into his tent as fast as possible and quickly reverted human.

In moments, the half-ghost hero was asleep.

——————————————————————————————

Longest chapter so far.

**There's a reference to ****Reality Trip**

"**Wolfbite". I am **_**so**_** creative. :P **

**The Fright Knight is the Spirit of Halloween., which is why Danny used the nick-name "Mr. October" for him in the episode ****Fright Knight**

**In this continuity, the Soul Shredder doesn't transport you into your worst nightmares; it does transform things in real life into the nightmares of people around it, but any person getting slashed by it simple gets injured, like a normal sword. Except a lot more powerful. And it can shoot beams.**


	4. SC: Chapter 3

_Reminder: Still don't own Danny Phantom...:(_

——————————————————————————————

**Chapter 4**

——————————————————————————————

Danny had been correct when he said that his team would beat the adult's team. Danny was a really fast rower, especially with his increased strength from his powers...and his newer powers, too, of course. His sister and Star were both amazed at his strength. Jazz was simply surprised, while Star looked rather impressed. Danny admitted he had been working out a bit lately, but just a little...if you count ghost-hunting a work out, but he didn't say that.

Sam and Tucker were surprised when Danny contacted them online to retell the events of the Fright Knights attack earlier, including how the bite mark hadn't healed fully in ghost form and it was a huge weak-point.

Sam, sounding concerned, asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine. I checked earlier, and the mark is almost healed. It won't be a weak-point anymore once it's healed, right?" Danny asked. Sam nodded in agreement, satisfied with his reply.

Tucker asked, "So...how's it going between you and Star?"

Danny shrugged, "Ok, I guess. She's not that bad, really. You should have seen the look on her face when I helped our team beat her mom and my parent's team. I wasn't trying to show off...too much, at least." Sam and Tucker, even though they were in different houses and were in two different windows on Danny's laptop screen, glanced at each other knowingly. Danny's smile faded, "What?"

"You like her." His friends droned.

"What!?" Danny asked, surprised. He blushed deeply, "I do _not_!" Tucker and Sam each raised an eyebrow. "...Ok, so maybe I kinda...but...I mean...that'll never work out! She's popular, I'm not! It's like...forbidden!"

Tucker joked, "Ah, forbidden love. So romantic." Sam stuck out her tongue in disgust and pretended to choke, but Tucker didn't notice.

Danny rolled his eyes (he tried not to laugh at Sam's reaction), "Whatever. I just want this week to be over with already. The sooner I deal with the Fright Knight and that pendant, the better."

"We'll leave you to that, dude." Tucker waved and logged off.

Sam smiled, "And good luck with Star." She winked at him and logged off as well.

Danny glared at his laptop screen as if they were still there, "I do _not_ have a crush on her!" He paused to add, "And you could be a little more concerned about the Fright Knight." The half-ghost paused again before sighing and turning off his laptop. 'Sensing' around, he found that nobody was looking into his tent.

Glancing cautiously at his sleeping father (why he was asleep this early, he didn't know), Danny quickly went ghost and phased out of the tent and into the air.

The half-ghost teen went invisible as his senses told him that Star was sitting at the camp-fire with Jazz. Unfortunately, his ghost sense went off and he could sense the Fright Knight nearby. Danny hovered invisibly over the clearing, keeping an eye on Star and Jazz, until the Fright Knight suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hello, whelpettes." The Fright Knight sneered (if he had a mouth, that is...).

Star and Jazz screamed in surprise. Jazz reached for the Fenton Peeler, but it was blasted out of her hand. She thought, _Danny, please be awake—!_

"I see you've sunk as low as picking on defenseless humans now." A yellow-green ecto-blast hit the ghost knight flying into a tree. Danny Phantom landed protectively in front of Jazz and Star. Danny clenched another ecto-blast in his left fist as he continued, "Now, either you can leave peacefully...or I can kick your butt. Which one is it going to be?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The Fright Knight roared.

Danny sighed, "Why do they always pick kicking my butt?"

The Fright Knight slashed the Soul Shredder, but Danny created a yellow-green ecto-dome around himself, Star, and Jazz. It was just as powerful as FentonWorks' Fenton Ghost Shield, as even the ghost knight couldn't slash through it. This was very useful, for obvious reasons!

Danny suddenly released the shield as a huge blast that was directed fully at the Fright Knight, sending him flying again. Danny hovered a few feet in the air and struck a mid-air battle pose as he said, "Fine then. We do this the hard way!" He tackled into the Fright Knight, phasing both of them through a tree.

There were some sounds of metal being punched or kicked and ecto-blasted on the other side of the tree for a few moments when the Fright Knight was sent flying, tangible, though a tree, knocking it down with him. The Fright Knight looked up in surprise as Danny hovered over the knight in a battle pose.

The Fright Knight noted, "You have gotten much more powerful, half-ghost. You are a much more formidable foe now."

"Thanks...I think." Danny dodged another Soul Blast—as I shall dub the blasts the Soul Shredder shoots—and unleashed a double-handed ecto-blast to send the Fright Knight flying. The half-ghost glanced at the girls behind him and said, "You two should get out of here, you know."

"He's got a point." Star pointed out, before quickly backing away. She turned away and made sure the Soul Pendant was still around her neck before running off.

The Fright Knight wasn't going to let the Soul Pen—I mean, the Sateli—I mean, _Star_ get away. He flew after her, but was uppercuted with a glowing grin fist from our favorite half-ghost hero. Danny shot an ice beam, but the Soul Shredder absorbed it. A Soul Blast sent Danny flying into a tree and onto the ground in pain. Danny looked up as his 'senses' warned him of danger. The half-ghost quickly phased into the ground as the Soul Shredder stabbed into the tree.

Danny phased up from the ground behind the Fright Knight and said, "This is starting to get old." He clenched an ecto-blast in his fist as the Fright Knight spun around. Danny unleashed the blast, which was deflected by the Soul Shredder and sent flying back into Danny, knocking the half-ghost flying into a tree.

The Fright Knight roared, "I am much more powerful then you think!!" He slashed the sword, cutting Danny's stomach. The half-ghost screamed in pain and hit the ground, holding the wound painfully, 'kneeling down' in mid-air. The Fright Knight laughed evilly as Danny tried to recover, but wasn't able to stop himself from falling to the ground, "You cannot defeat me, ghost _child_!"

"I...have to..." Danny winced, starting to lose consciousness, "beat...you..." He reverted to human form and fully fell unconscious.

The Fright Knight 'sneered' down at the unconscious half-ghost. The ghostly knight didn't want to receive the Soul Pendant without having a _real_ fight with the ghost boy...knowing the damage on Phantom, it might be a while, the knight mused. But he would be patient until his next battle. For now, however, he would wait until Phantom was healed...and then he would strike and finally regain what was rightfully his...

———————————————

Well, there you go...I know it was short, but we _are_ approaching the end of this 'story arc' (only one more chapter, in fact). Then I can move on to what I think is a better storyline...hehhehhehheh...(ish evil)

_**If anyone has any suggestions for a good title for this, I'm open to suggestions! Please note that this is a series in which I will post multiple stories posted in this story. Pretty much. **_

**In case you haven't figured it out already, when a ghost or half-ghost (in ghost form) is hit, he or she is startled into tangibility and can be knocked into things and such. Being startled greatly in any way also sends a ghost into full tangibility. Also, Danny has to be concentrating when he is using his new 'sense' powers.**


End file.
